World So Cold
by Omega Victorious
Summary: Years after the barrier being destroyed, a mysterious force has awoken. This mysterious force has managed to rise up enough to destroy Asgore's kingdom... Is it too late for the falling kingdom to be saved? (T rating for language, mostly cannon-based ocs in story)
1. Chapter 1: Atlas

**Chapter 1 : Atlas**

The eastern tess dragon felt a knot form in her throat... she had to get back to the kingdom a.s.a.p.  
The midnight breeze against her face didn't help her feel any better either. She continued to pull a small furry figure closer to her chest.  
It was surprisingly, yet fittingly cold tonight...

The child she was holding had thankfully not woken up yet to see that he may never find home again. She was glad that her swimming-like motions while flying was lulling to the child.

As tears started to form in her eyes, she paused, and took deep breaths of crisp air. After a couple deep breaths, she let her front end fall even, and continuing the flight.  
The furry child in her small talons moved a little. Small whimpers sounded.  
"...Sibi...?"

She paused, leaning her upper body up, craning her neck to his face.  
"Where are we going...?" his voice was weak, and quiet.

"Sh... Asri... Just go back to sleep..." she tried to make her voice as lulling as possible.

"But Sibi..."

"Just go to sleep Asriel. You're safe with me." she whispered into the goat-child's ear.

"Okay, Sibi..." he nuzzled into her chest scales.

She then let herself fall back into flight. She sighed and smiled, as she remembered something she and Queen Toriel had always done with Asriel as he went to sleep.  
The only reason she herself participated was the fact that she loved singing.

She took a deep breath and started quietly.  
"Some saw the sun; some saw the smoke, some heard the gun, some bear the bow."

"Sometimes the wire," She took another breath, "was tense for the note."

Asriel seemed to pull himself closer.

"Calling the fire..."

"Say oooh,"

"I'm about... to explode."

"I'll carry your world. I'll carry your world, aaaaah."

She felt for the child's movement again, not feeling any, but just in case.

"Carry your world. I'll carry your world, aaaaaaah."  
She sighed.  
 _"I promise to protect your son, Queen Toriel and Lord Asgore."_ her own promise echoed in her head. She felt as if she was really singing this for everybody in the Underground kingdom.

"Some far away; Some search for gold, Some dragon to slay," she narrowed her eyes a little at the line. "Heavan we hope, is just after 'ope'."  
She let her eyes fall normal.

She felt as if she had a million anvils on her back due to the battle going on back at the kingdom.

"Show me the way, cause I'm... I'm about to explode."

"Carry your world... I'll carry your world..." she sighed, figuring out that the prince had fallen asleep.  
She smiled a little. Sometimes she wished she was as young and innocent as him.

She spotted a little cleft... luckily it was near a village. The. Village.

She slowly let herself fall towards the clift. She landed rather clumsily, her feet landing first and using her head and neck to replace her front legs.

She lifted her snout to the air, managing to balance on her rather 'stubby' back legs, sniffing. Bingo. A soft scent waffered into her nose, leading her to smile. She lifted into flight clumsily, jumping with her back feet and  
treading a little to gain balance, then following the scent like a beagle to a raccoon.

Soon enough, she came across a field of beautiful yellow flowers. Buttercups. Perfect.

She carefully laid down the prince in the field of buttercups, smiling as she finally landed her front legs on the ground, staring at  
him with calm neon blue eyes.

She sighed, picking at some scales on the inside of her right arm, taking out a little piece of paper. She nuzzled around the ground for some graphite, then placed the paper on her 'knee', using the graphite to write.

 _'Please don't come looking for us. Find refuge with the humans. There is a village nearby, go to them. I've talked to them before and they seem like nice people. If you still insist on coming back... wait until you're old enough. You'll know truely when. -Siberia, Royal Scout'_

She then folded the note and managed to slide it into the goat-child's hand. She sighed, looking down at the eastern dragon pendant handing from her neck. She slowly moved her talons up to the eye of the metal  
pendant, pulling out the sapphire eye. She then slid the jewel inside the note.

The dragon moved her muzzle by his ear- she took a breath. "We are a living the same way, the same way. We are escaping the same way, the same way."

Thankfully, Asriel remained still. "Circling, ooohh. We are a part of the same play, the same play. We think we're making our own way, our own way..."

The air felt as if it was getting colder. She pulled some rocks closer with her tail, then blasted a strong blue flame on them. "You don't have to hold your head up, round and round; I won't fall away this time. Till you  
show me what this life is for..." she pushed the rocks close to the prince with her tail.  
She realized how long she'd been gone. _Fourty minutes._

 _Oh no._

She wished she could've left something else, but she knew she couldn't. She was supposed to be back ten to twenty minutes ago. She lifted her head, turning, then jumping into flight.

She felt tears form in her eyes as the wind softly beat on her face, but it was relaxing to have the wind in her scales.  
She moved with a sort of grace that you'd have if you combined a swimming dolphin and a swimming crocodile or alligator.  
Sibera beat her legs more, speeding up in the direction of the kingdom.

Her gaze tensed as she saw smoke.  
"No..." her voice was shaky with shock.  
"No, no, no, no,no!" she hissed as she sped up, letting herself fall into the border.

When she landed, she thought her heart stopped. A knot quickly formed in her stomach.  
Dead bodies lie everywhere, blood or not. She looked to recognize each fighter...

She even noticed the iconic skeleton she'd seen sleeping on duty, which she kinda understood why. Why sit around doing nothing all day for people who would probably not come?

She even noticed her quick combat trainer, and the same trainer who trained that skeleton who really wanted to be in the Royal Guard for some reason. She sighed, letting her head hang in respect to the dead.

A thought struck her mind. Starling. If Star' is still alive, we might be able to defeat the attacker and catch them off guard! She swallowed, jumping up, and soaring towards the castle entrance.  
She then shot upwards, entering through the largest window, meant for her and Starling returning from duty.

She landed on a purple velvet carpet. She looked around, there where two pillows and two blankets usually strewn in different parts of the room, but this time they where together.

Siberia let a soft smile cross her face. She lifted her snout, opening her jaws a bit, letting out a soft 'chrr'.  
A rather large furry figure ran up, she seemed about twice the size of Siberia.  
The tess dragon smiled immediately. "Starling! Thank Asgore you're still alive!"

The winged wolf-looking dragon had a grim look on her face. "Uh, yeah."

Siberia narrowed her eyes a little, letting a worried look slide across her face. "What's wrong?"

She felt as if she was frozen when she heard the demonic voice following her question.  
"Hello... **SIBERIA.** "

With a bang against the back of her head, and a thud against the floor, the room went black...


	2. Chapter 2 : Rocks

Chapter 2: Rocks

Myraid of children screams of joy erupted from the house.  
"Damnit, Carol! Stop it!" the goat monster yelled to a smaller skeleton.  
"Why? You're gonna get all pissy on us, Dreemurr?!" she snapped, sitting with two younger skeletons, a taller one, and what seemed to be five human kids. "I'm just trying to keep them happy!" she growled.

"You really shouldnt've signed up for babysitting, I keep having that feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something..." the goat- monster growled, walking into the room.  
The taller skeleton sighed, standing up. "Don't we all? I keep having the feeling that we're supposed to be doing something important right now..."

"Taking care of kids is important!" the purple eyed skeleton girl snapped again.

"Carol, you have to admit that you've been feeling it too, don't lie." he growled.

"Well, I guess..." she muttered, then coaxed the kids outside.

The goat monster crossed his arms, smirking. "I guess Carol became a bitch for kids, huh?"  
All he recived was a playful punch in the arm from the taller skeleton. "Yeah, but at least she isn't sexually attracted."  
The skeleton gave him a cold but playful amber-eyed stare.  
"Woah, calm down there, tiger. I'm not attracted to her anymore. Christ, she's younger than me!" Dreemurr smiled, butting him softly in the chest with his horns.

"Well, being the prince doesn't give you clear right to hit on a random person anyways, Dreemurr. Litterally. Drea-mer." the skeleton laughed more.

"Okay, enough making fun of my last name, Tucker." Asriel smirked, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Alright, Dreemurr." the skeleton nodded, leaning next to him.

After a bit, Tucker sighed. "It's amazing how much we've all changed since we've been here. For a thing, you became emo." he smirked at Asriel.  
"I said enough! But yeah, I was such a dork when I was younger though. It's called growing up. You should try it." Dreemurr laughed.  
The skeleton couldn't keep himself from laughing, though he tried hard.

"And for the record, just because I wear a black long sleeve shirt, have demon-like eyes, and have little streaks under my eyes doesn't make me emo, you moron." Dreemurr came back.

"Woah, there tiger." Tucker smirked.

After another awkward silence, Asriel broke the silence. "I'm not kidding though, I keep feeling like I should be saving lives when there're none to be saved..."

"I have to agree with you, Dreemurr. I keep feeling the same way, but frequently."

"I've been feeling it frequently recently, too."

Asriel swallowed, considering asking something personal. Screw it.

"Have you ever felt as if you're feeling pain, but yet nothing is wrong with you?" Tucker was staring out into the feilds while he asked.

Dreemurr let himself fall into a calmer form of shock. "You took the words right out of my mouth..."

The skeleton looked over to him, worriedly. "It just makes the feeling worse, doesn't it?"

Asriel nodded. "It just makes me feel worse about it..."

"Is the Underground castle still quarenteened?"

"Mhm." Tucker nodded, then letting slight shock fall on himself.  
"Do you think thats it? Something in the castle?"

"I feel it in my heart..." Asriel sighed, looking at a blue jewel hanging from the center of his dog-tag necklace.  
"I'd like to think it has something to do with this jewel, but I can't remember where it came from... but I think it was someone close to me."

Tucker listened intently. "Maybe Toriel or Asgore?"

Dreemurr shook his head. "No, there was a note. And it's too far for them to travel under an hour, and they needed to stay at the castle for some reason and needed me out... dunno why."

Tucker blinked a bit. "Do you still have the note?"

"Yup."

"Go get it! Maybe we can find clues to who it was that brought us here!" Tucker smiled a bit.

Dreemurr sighed, then turned and jogged off to his room.

 _would he want to see the note? It's really old and barely eligable. Does he think that the note would have some sort of DNA on it? It's been over ten years!_ Quesions reeled in Asriel's mind, but he didn't ask outloud.

He bounced into his room, opened a drawer and dug in his clothes for the note. He found it at the very bottom. He opened it up and attempted to read it again.

All he could make out was 'refuge with them' and 'nice people'. He couldn't even make out what the signature had ever said.  
Damnit. He sighed, then bounded back to Tucker, and handed him the note.

The skeleton examined it closely, even feeling the paper for pencil carvings. "I think the name starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'A'." he sighed.  
"Or starts with an S and ends with a T, either way."

Asriel sighed. "Can you figure what it said?"

"Sure, but I'll have to look at it for a while. Is it okay if I keep it for now?"

"Yeah. It's just a note..."

"It's important, so I'll get Eagle from school to make an exact copy of it." Tucker nodded, and folded the note up and slid it in his pocket.

Dreemurr nodded. "Alright."  
He then walked inside to, of course, see one of the skeleton kids lying on the couch and watching TV.

"What'cha watching, Tim?" Dreemurr sighed, sitting next to/in front of him.

"Don't call me Tim, Asriel. You know my name is Sythe." the kid sighed.

"Okay...?" Dreemurr raised and eye-brow to the kid.

"And for your information, I'm watching Mettaton's first show. It's a little stupid, really." he sighed, snuggling himself into his dark blue jacket.

Asriel sighed. _Yup, Sythe is just like his father, but more irritable._ He smirked at the thought.  
"So, what's going on in it?"

"Watch it, and you'll know." Sythe growled back.

Just as Asriel looked to the screen, it changed to a news report.

"That shit isn't interesting." Sythe growled, reaching for the remote.  
Asriel grabbed his hand before he could get his hands on it.  
"No! Wait." Asriel gasped.

"A white and blue serpent looking dragon beaten daily in a gladiator fight with a red shardian. It is unsure how long the dragon will survive against the powerful shardian, due to apparently not being able to breathe fire or fly. It is a little obvious that the dragon may have not been able to fly in the first place, due to the absence of wings." a woman's voice sounded, narrating a battle scene with the dragon and the wolf-looking dragon.

Asriel just watched, even Sythe was watching now, with his glowing blue eyes narrowed a little.

Asriel felt his stomach lurch as the white dragon seemed to have been slammed to the ground with massive force from the paw of the wolf-looking shardian.

"I..." he started.  
"I know those dragons for some reason..." Sythe sighed, confused. "I mean, I don't know their names, but for some reason I reconize them. The white one with the blue mane the most."

Asriel nodded. "Same here. But the way I remember that one they didn't have that many scars or wounds... or burn marks."

The white dragon had gotten up, but recived a blast of orange fire to the face, leading to a lough screech.

It seemed to jump back and what seemed to hiss. It's expression then turned to worry ontop of fear.  
Sythe shook his head. "There's something wrong with them." he determined.

"Maybe they're sick?" Asriel blinked a bit.  
"No, it's not sickness I see. Don't you see those blue sparks in the white one's mouth when they 'hiss'?" Sythe sat up, putting a hand on Asriel's shoulder for support.  
"No...?" Dreemurr shook his head, then looked closer.  
In fact, he did see tiny blue sparks in the back of the dragon's throat, which caused them to cough everytime they tried.  
Sythe looked over. "That's a failed fire attack." he insisted.

Asriel watched the long-bodied dragon attempt a blast again, just to get blasted in the face with real fire.  
"Oh my god, you're right!" he stood up abruptivly.  
"Can you find out where that is?" he looked to Sythe, whom was getting up slowly.

"Sure." he sighed. "Just as long as you never call me 'Tim' again."

"Deal."

"Okay." Sythe then ran out the door.

Asriel hoped that Sythe found out where that was, and quick.

It didn't look like the white dragon couldn't take much of it anymore...

Asriel watched just until the dragon was thrown across the arena, bouncing off the ground a couple times, slamming into the arena walls and leaving a trail of blood in their wake. He then just switched the channel.

 _Enough of depressing battles, time for Mettaton videos._


	3. Chapter 3 : Hear Me

Chapter 3: Hear Me

Loud cheering erupted from the crowd of hundreds of souls.  
 _It's hard to breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe?_

She took a deep breath, only to have her chest filled with pain.  
 _Well duh, that's why._

She still couldn't beleive the fact that her own friend wanted her dead. And was determined to do it.  
It was still a lot to take in and suffer though. She was surprised she had managed to survive this long, ten years!  
But ten years doesn't mean it was a good ten years. It was a near complete ten years of beating, torture, and weekly battles-that-she-had-no-fair-chance-of-winning-so-why-try-to-fight-and-just-try-to-survive-each-day.

 _Thank Asgore it will be over soon._

She will die in the arena. Tomorrow. She had damn right determined that.  
 _I'm done being a torture toy. Even if I have to kill myself to do it._

She held what little breath she had when the large red shardian poised in front of her, snorting in disgust.  
 _Understandable. If I where you, I'd snort too._

She heard a soft fizzle. _Aren't I dead enough, Star'?_  
She tensed up, preparing for a blast of scalding hot fire to turn her formerly-white scales into an ugly grey tint and maybe even set her mane on fire.  
 _I don't care. I want to die._

Instead of getting blasted, she just got a sharp kick to the ribs. _Damnit, they're already broken!_  
She winced, yelping a bit.

The crowd went crazy as the sharidan strode away as if she had just killed a million megladons all on her own.

She felt hands wrap around her limbs, and around her lower chest, lifting her up. Her tail and head drug on the ground as the guards dragged her to a cell, and pitched her in.

And as a good-bye gift, they pitched in a live pigglet.  
 _Do you seriously think I can catch that, you dumb-asses?_

She sighed, letting the pigglet run out of the cell through the bars. She suddenly wanted to do something that she had never done since she was five years old.  
She choked a little, finally letting the stress out through tears. She pressed her head into the cold stone floor, letting loose.

After about five minutes, she let her eyes flutter shut, letting herself actually relax.

 _Well, at least I can say I went to sleep crying once._ She let out a very thin smile as she fell in to sleep.

 _Can anyone hear my screams? Can anyone see me at all? Do they remember? Do they even care...?_

 _Are they even alive?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Under Pressure

**_Chapter 4: Under Pressure_**

Maps where spread all over the table. "Maybe here?"

"No, Tucker. It's too close by here, we would've found it years ago."

"Sythe, did you even go look for it?" Asiriel sighed.

"Yes, I did! I even took pictures for proof." the short skeleton growled, slowly pulling up a picture on his phone, then siding it to the center of the table.

Asirel and Tucker glanced at eachother, then the picture of a massive feild of buttercups. Asriel felt a knot form in his throat, but ignored it, and placed the phone back on the table; Sythe reaching up and sliding it over to himself.

"Did you see any landmarks we could follow?" Tucker leaned in.

"Well, I did manage to see the castle from a distance, but it was... darker than I thought it'd be..." Sythe seemed hesitant.

"What did it look like?" Asriel blinked his black and white pupiled eyes.

"Well, a lot of blood for one. There was a massive hole too, I don't even know how deep it was, it was deep enough you couldn't see the bottom. I threw a rock in, and I didn't hear it hit bottom, so it must be miles."

Tucker and Asriel glanced at eachother nervously once again, then back to Sythe. "Did you get a picture of the hole?"

The skeleton nodded, and opened another picture, lying it down on the table.

"You're right, it does down for miles..." Tucker gasped.

Asriel felt his stomach jump a hurtle as he noticed small patches of fabric on the sides of the hole, but decided not to mention it. He was sure they didn't need another emotion spike or memeory spike. He felt such a massive mix of frustration, anger, resent, and sadness that he already wanted to just go to bed, but he needed to know this.

"Maybe I can get Cameron to let me borrow his echolocation device and maybe we can see how far it goes." Tucker offered.

"Alright. Hey- why are you so techy?" Sythe smirked.

"Because technologic." Tucker responded.

Thankfully, it even cause Asriel to laugh a little.

Sythe sighed, putting away all the maps.

"Have you ever wondered if your parents are alive or not?" Asriel asked quietly.

Tucker and Sythe looked at him curiously. "I know they're alive. They had to have survived." Sythe reassured, but sounded like he was trying to assure himself mostly.

"I admit, I do have doubts... they never visit if they are alive." Tucker admitted, staring out a window.  
Asriel sighed.

For some reason, he had a feeling as if nobody's parents had survived for whatever reason.

Carol finally walked in after five hours.

"The child obsesser returns." Asriel smirked.

"Can it, Asriel. What's going on? Audacy told me about that dragon being beat up and said that Sythe told him about it." she growled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Easy there, Carol. Don't scare Audacy." Tucker smirked, glancing at the thin, but rather tall for their age skeleton in the doorway, with her head tilted.

Carol sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Just tell me what you saw."

The three looked at eachother, then told her and Audacy everyting. Audacy was in Tucker's arms by the end of the story.

"That red dragon must be a meanie!" Audacy shrieked, "The white one should be saved from him!"

Asriel sighed. "But, we aren't sure if we should help them. The white and blue dragon might be a criminal..."

"Still, no dragon deserves to be hurt! The white dragon is too pretty to be a real meanie!" Audacy insisted. "Right, Tuckie?" she looked up to her brother hopefully.

Tucker sighed. "We shouldn't act until or unless we have personal right. I'm sorry, Audacy, but that's final."

"But, Tuckie!" Audacy whined, but Carol brought her to her room.

About ten minutes later, Carol came back. She sighed, sitting next to them. "Alright, let's get on with this investigation."


	5. Chapter 5 : Dance With The Devil

Chapter 5 : Dance With The Devil

She was running. Screaming. Terror coursed through her veins like gas firing up a car. She skid to a stop, flinging herself behind a tree...

The girl took many breaths.

After a minute, she poked her head out from the side of the tree... only to be met face-to-face with a glowing, blue-eyed, and smiling rather demonicly skeleton... backed up with two goat monsters, a fish monster, and another skeleton... all eyes glowing like fire.

"I am disipointed, my child." a soft but stern voice sounded... the goat woman... Toriel...?

Chara woke up with a jolt, suddenly sitting up in bed, gasping for air. She glanced around nervously, taking in her enviorment.

Red velvet curtains, a princess-like bed, and different shades of red and dark brown everywhere. Good. Perfect.

Chara took a deep breath, sliding out from under the blood red covers, then walking over to the closet. She pulled out the normal, a green shit with a single yellow stripe, old jeans... and her own classic sharp knife.

Her smile was nearly as large as a chesire cat's, she rubbed the knife softly with her fingers. "Don't worry, baby. You'll see blood again soon."

She slid on her clothes, sliding the knife into a little slot made just for it, then strode out the door.

A small, orange, armless monster came up to her first, walking beside her. "Queen Chara? May I escort you to your destination?" he blinked calmly, as if he knew nothing was wrong.

"Nah. Me and Slit-Throat need to have a break from you guys." She sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Yes, ma'm." the monster then backed off, then turning to return to whatever he did.

Chara scoffed. "Being queen isn't what it's cut out to be." she muttered near silently.

She then sighed, and ran out the castle door.

After she got into the forest, she sat down on a old log, stroking her knife... 'Slit-Throat'... softly, and seemed to be whispering to it.

"Today is the day..."

"Either I just maime her to more severe injury, but not death..."

"...or..."

"I could just kill her."

Chara slid a finger across her throat, smiling with her demonic eyes glowing.

She laughed a bit. "I'll kill all of them."

"All of them! Every single cell on their bodies will be dead!" Chara's chaotic voice rung through the trees.

"I-I'll find them..."

"Them... the ones that she saved years ago..."

" 'Please don't kill me Chara, I'm your brother!' " Chara mocked, then stabbing the knife into the log.

"Well, looks like I don't care, Dreemurr... you left me when I needed you... so now I'll leave you to the crows and vultures." she growled, smiling.

" ' You killed our parents! Die in hell!' " she mocked again, pulling the knife out and stabbing it into another tree.

"Well, congratulations. You get to see them again." she growled once again, laughing a bit.

She pulled out the knife, sighing.

"And for you... Siberia..." she had spotted a limb on the log... she slashed her knife against it, causing a small slit.

"You get the blood drainer. Slit-Throat's specialty." she smiled. "And once that's over with..."

Another slash, leading the limb to break. "...Off with the head and into the pit with the others. You'll see your little friend, Dreemurr, and the rest of the old hag's kingdom in the pit."

She let out another demonic fit of laughter, ending in a sigh.

"Well, people won't kill themselves." she smiled, then turned back to the castle.

She strode in, looking to one of the greater dog guards. "Get them ready."

He nodded, bolting off into the dungeon to retreive the dragoness.

Chara smiled larger, making a mental note to tell Gordon he was a good boy, then striding off to the arena.

Oh, tonight will be a treat for the other souls.

Lights beamed in her eyes, she coughed. The eastern tess dragoness looked across the sand to spot who is the honored one to kill her.

Finally. It'll be over soon...

A kid stood there, but the child seemed to have an aura of death and bad omen surrounding her.

Thank you, Chara.

The kid took steps forward. The dragon laid down obediently, closing her eyes.

The human paused close to the dragon's nose. "Rise, Siberia. Don't be a whimp, make this fight interesting."

"Why should I?" the dragon opened her eyes, but dared not to lift her head from the sand.

"Because you want to die a magnificent death, and want to show how powerful I truely am." Chara growled... the arena stands where so silent you could hear the crickets.

"What if I want to die right now, and wont try to fight?"

"What if I force you to fight?"

"How? You don't have the power." the dragon dared,smiling and narrowing her eyes.

Chara just laughed. "I know you're one of the seven souls, Siberia. That doesn't make you more powerful than I am."

"That's not what I was saying. Me supposed to be being dead right now has nothing to do with it. I'm saying you can't control me. You can't mind-control me like you've done Starling." the dragon responded calmly. "Just end it right now, and nobody would be dissapointed.

Chara snarled. "I will be dissapointed."

"Your loss, Chara."

Chara couldn't hold her patience anymore. She swung the knife against Siberia's forehead, leading the dragon to wince, but not getting up.

"I'll hurt you so much you'll wish you where dead!" Chara screeched, leading to a few cheers.

"Which makes it easier for me to end it myself."

The sentence stopped Chara mid swing.

She considered the facts, the shrugged. "Eh."

As Chara started to swing again, Siberia launched herself over Chara. She landed with the same grace as a bird landing, and whipped around to face Chara just as her front legs landed.

Chara snickered a bit. "Looks like Silver has rubbed off on you. I'm surprised you're still under her influence after all these years."

"She gave me hope that we could escape alive, and she died from your very knife, right there. So, I think it's only fair." Siberia growled, then launching herself at Chara.

Siberia lied on the ground, every inch of her body screaming in pain. She knew she didn't have a chance, but she had a refreshing feeling last minute. Hope? Something? ... Was it that strange force called 'Determination'? She didn't know, all she knew was the fact that she wasn't lying dead right now.

The dragon took deep, long breaths.

"Consider yourself spared on a limb, Siberia." Chara's voice whispered in where her ear would be.

Siberia nodded, feeling herself falling apart slowly. She blinked her eyes open, slowly positioning her head to her chest. A cyan heart... Siberia's SOUL... the heart seemed cracked straight down the middle, but being held together somehow.

She sighed, moving her head to where she could see Chara, whom was basking in glory.

Siberia felt hands grab onto her back legs and tail, dragging her away from the arena.. just as her eyes flickered shut for the night.


End file.
